1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic head having a pair of magneto-resistive (MR) readers.
2. Background Art
A magnetic writer generates magnetic flux to record magnetic transitions into magnetic media in order to write data onto the media. A magnetic reader measures the amount of magnetic flux emanating from a magnetization transition in which data is encoded on magnetic media in order to read the data. Some magnetic readers use a thin-film magneto-resistive (MR) sensor to convert the varying magnetic flux emanating from magnetic media to a varying voltage signal.